1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming devices on substrates and using these devices to provide in-vivo treatment of certain disease conditions in animals and humans. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for nanodevices, microdevices, and sensors on in-vivo structures.
2. Background Art
Typically diagnosis of animal and human diseases or body disfunctions involves testing a person's physical parameters such as blood pressure, temperature and pulse. Additionally, diagnosis commonly requires removing samples of blood and other body fluids and subjecting them to diagnostic tests to determine levels of enzymes, metabolites, toxins or other chemicals essential to life. Medical imaging instruments based on inter alia x-ray, ultrasound or magnetic resonance provide additional information used by the medical profession to diagnose causes of animal and human illness. Once diagnosed, the ailment may commonly be treated inter alia using drugs administered transdermally, orally or by injection.
Diagnosis and treatment by these common techniques may be difficult because physical and chemical testing is not sufficiently specific to the diseased or disfunctional part of the body. Also, drug effectiveness may be reduced because traditional methods of introduction are not specifically directed to the diseased or disfunctional part of the body.